How Soon is Now?
by Kuramaz Grrl
Summary: a songfic from Tatu going through different POV’S switching from Yusuke to Keiko’s view on their break-up. I can't really think of a good summary just R&R my first songfic no flames pls.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
Summary: this is angfic through different POV'S switching from Yusuke to Keiko's view on their break-up. oh yeah and this song is titles "how soon is now?" by Tatu and just incase this might come to a shock to you I don't own that either...

**"How Soon is Now?"** by Tatu

(I know this song doesn't really fit I just love it so much I had to try)

**_I am the son and the air  
of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
_**

"_I can't believe I was so stupid. I can't believe I cheated on Keiko like that, what was I thinking? I simply couldn't have picked a better timing too!" _he yelled as he kicked a can that went flying in the middle of the street and ricochet of a passing truck.

**_I am the son and heir  
of nothing in particular  
_**

"_But me and Keiko were never really going anywhere. I mean yeah we were still together but we were on the verge of breaking up anyway right? So why do I feel like shit?"_ he slouched to the side of the wall and had both of his arms propped up against his knees. _"Heh, here lies the great Urameshi, the most feared among all demons who can't even maintain a steady relationship." _He thought sarcastically to himself.**  
**

**_You shut your mouth, how can you say  
I go about things the wrong way_**

"Yusuke you jackass, how did you expect me to act?" Keiko sobbed. "I thought we were doing okay I mean I admit we had our differences but doesn't every relationship? I thought we were fine taking it slow. But I guess you're just after for the one night stands, the meaningless sex, and here I thought we could be something more."

**_I am human and I need to be loved  
just like everybody else does_**

"I'm tired of waiting Yusuke, I've been loyal to you for the past years and for what? To walk in and find you screwing with one of my most trusted friends. I can't wait for you to just grow up Yusuke, I don't know why I waited so long. Maybe I've mistaken the feelings of friendship for love. I can't be in a one-sided relationship. I have to move on even though my heart tells me different. To protect my heart I must never love again."

**_I am the son and the heir  
of a shyness that is criminally vulgar_**

"I didn't mean to do it. It's just I wanted it so bad. That still isn't a good excuse; well I guess there really is no excuse no matter how much I think about it. Why am I thinking about excuses so hard? Am I actually going to give her my best one and hope things turn out for the better? I don't even think I can face her, Keiko probably hates my guts right now, and who could blame her. Funny how 3 years could go down the drain with one really bad mistake"

**_I am the son and heir  
of nothing in particular_**

"_I'm so stupid, it was so supposed to be a surprise party for Keiko, well it turned out to be a surprise all right. How could I treat Keiko so disrespectfully? Keiko, What can I say? It just happened."**  
**_

_**You shut your mouth, how can you say  
I go about things the wrong way  
**_

_{Flashback} _"Keiko! We weren't expecting you till' five, you're early." Keiko stared at Yusuke in horror, She grabbed the nearest vase and threw it in his direction "yeah no shit!"_ "_Keiko, this isn't what it looks like, really." A woman's voice pleaded, "Yusuke how could you? On my Birthday!" Keiko looked at the girl's face more directly. What she saw made her more shocked than she was before which she thought she couldn't be angrier. "Mitsuko? I trusted you! I trusted both of you!" she ran out of the apartment running down the hallway screaming "Keiko!" Yusuke called.

**_I am a human and I need to be loved  
just like everybody else does_**

"I feel like I've just been hit by a bus, my heart is so pained I can barely move. I don't know weather I want to yell or cry. Now I've really lost it. I can't even tell what mood I'm in. I need to talk to someone." Keiko reached for the phone and dialed. "Botan...it's Keiko I know it's late..." she paused and sniffed "Keiko what's wrong?" "I'm sorry I'm calling so late." "No it's not a problem." "...Can...can you come over?" she managed to make out her request as she cried uncontrollably "Of course I'll be there in a sec." She placed the phone back on the receiver, sat on the floor and breathed heavily through her tears. "Well happy birthday to me." she thought sulkily to herself.

**_There's a club if you'd like to go _**_**You could meet somebody who really loves you **_

Botan arrived "Keiko what happened?" Botan could barely make out what Keiko was trying to say. "Yu...Yusuke...cheated on me!" Botan sat shocked. She was surprised Yusuke could do such a thing. "Well the best way I know of to get a guy off my mind is to try to find someone new." "Botan, that's not going to work." She said sadly. "How would you know if you never tried?" "I suppose." She said cheerlessly. "I got a great idea! We could go to that club it's so hot right now, what's it called again? Oh yeah the Shiznac Shack, It will be girl's night." "Sorry Botan, I don't really feel like partying tonight." "Why not it's your birthday right?" "Yes" "then live a little, besides you might meet someone you like."**_  
_**

**_So you go, and you stand on your own and  
You leave on your own and you go home, And you cry and you want to die._**

Keiko didn't feel comfortable being at the club. She just waited by the bartender. "Umm.... I'd like a water please." "You got it toots!" he said roughly. "Keiko get on the dance floor and dance." Botan pulled her from the seat and shoved her in crowd. Keiko just stood at the center of the platform. She watched everyone else around her having a good time dancing with their companions. She tried to focus on Botan who was trying to persuade her to dance. _"Why do I feel so insignificant? I feel naked and alone." _"Botan I can't do this." Keiko pushed through the crowd and made for the exit. _"I just wan to go home.... How can he do this to me? I feel like I can just shrivel up and die, like my feelings of depression can slowly eat away at my soul."_

**_When you say it's gonna happen "now",  
When exactly do you mean? See I've already  
waited too long and all my hope is gone_**

"Yusuke I can't believe you played me that way. You said you were going to start being more responsible, I actually wanted that special night to be significant so I waited patiently, I took it as you wanted to start a family, now that I see your true motives I lost all hope into someday becoming your bride, You took my friend, my trust and hope. And now I don't know what to hang on to."

**_You shut your mouth, how can you say  
I go about things the wrong way_**

"I don't want to hear anymore of your excuses, have they all been lies? How will I know from what was real and what wasn't? How will I know that certain things are what I believe and what I want to believe? I will never forgive you for what you have done to me. I've done my part on being faithful, couldn't you have done the same?"

_**I am human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does...**_

"Will I ever love again? The love I thought existed between the both of us? I wish I could feel the way you made me feel once again. I wish someone could make this broken heart love once more, but that is just a wish from a lost dream. I Wish to Love and be loved. A desire that has never been fulfilled within my lifetime and had always led in disappointment. Alas I have to lock my heart away to protect myself from this unbearable pain, Sometimes I wish I never knew you the pain is so excruciating"

This is my first songfic. I just really like this song and tried to fit it into a story (I tried my best) I have to say songfics are harder for me than I thought. Anyways bye!


End file.
